Bornium
Bornium is the current king and former second in-command of Half-Oni army, after Zozuk. He was a loyal general in the army during the War of Humans and Oni, and stayed that way even after they were imprisoned, then freed from the Canyon of Demise. His weapon was the Staff of Dragons, which allowed him to speak the language of the dragons. After him and the rest of the Half-Oni were defeated, he gained the title of King, and currently rules over the Half-Oni in the First Realm. History The War of Oni and Humans At some point before the Tragedy of Bamos, the humans of Ogaji found out the history of the Half-Oni. They threatened to lock them away if they did not return home. It was at this time that a war broke out in Ogaji. The world was split in two, those who wanted to imprison the Oni, and those who opposed it. It was during this war that the Queen of Ogaji rose up and led the Oni in the war. The Queen appointed four generals, and each general possessed a staff with powers unique to those of the first realm. She made it so that if she was to ever perish, the combined powers of the Staffs would revive her. (Those who were given the duty of Staff possession were Zozuk, Bornium, Zikka, and Tom's Father, which is why the same staff finds him in Of Rotten Heritage.) The Half-Oni lost the war, which led to most of them being imprisoned underground in the Canyon of Demise, and their master, (known later as the Lost Queen,) was sealed in the Book of Darkness. Some remaining Half-Bloods agreed to return to the First Realm, where they now reside (those who return include Geist Phan.) Two of the half-Blood's staffs were hidden throughout the land of Ogaji, so if the Half-Bloods are ever to return, they will not be able to revive their leader. Time in the Canyon of Demise During their imprisonment in the Canyon of Demise, Bornium's leader, Zozuk grew mad. He loathed the humans of Ogaji, and sought out any way to break out, but having every attempt be unsuccessful. They knew they needed a plan when they got out, and so they planned to first revive their Queen, and then seek out her word. As much as they wanted to take revenge on the people, they would do whatever she commanded. Of Rotten Heritage At some point in Closing the Circles, the remaining Half-Bloods in the Canyon of Demise found a way to break out. They sensed the presence of another Half-Blood somewhere around them (Tom Phan,) and used the powers of their Staffs to cause Tom's Father's Staff, and seek out his son. When Tom found the Staff, it spoke to him and told him of his true heritage. This clouded Tom's mind, and made him hell-bent on returning to the First Realm to be with his father, and learn more about his powers. From there he went to the depths of the Canyon below the Temple of Hera (which was named after a Half-Blood warlord,) and freed the Half-Oni. Tom joined them, directly underneath their temporary leader Zozuk, in finding the remaining two Staffs of Being to revive their Queen. They found them, albeit with the constant struggle against Tom's friend and the Dragon Keepers, and revived their Lost Queen. When she awoke, it was clear she had gone through changes over the years that she was sealed in the Book of Darkness. She now possessed the Darkness Element, after it faded from Bamos, and sought after returning to the First Realm to do what they were born to do, and that was finish the ever-lasting war with the dragons. The Half-Oni went with the Lost Queen in finding the three Dragons of Life, and opened a portal to their Home World. They were followed by the Dragon Keepers (lead by Gordon Gold), and she stole his power of creation. Her plan was to destroy the realm of Oni and Dragon, and use the power of creation to rebuild it. G ends up killing her, and reversing the damage she did. Tom was knocked out his trance, and assisted the remaining Dragon Keepers in locking the other Half-Oni away in the First Realm forever. After then, Bornium assumed control of the Half-Oni after Zozuk was tried and murdered. Personality Bornium is a wise and powerful warrior of the Half-Oni, making him patient but also full of plans and ideas. He tries to express himself, knowing full well his way will lead to victory, but he is often shut down by those in higher command, causing him to usually keep to himself. Notes * Bornium is based on the design of the Dragon Hunter, Heavy Metal from LEGO Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu. Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Half-Oni Category:Characters Category:Closing the Circles Category:Of Rotten Heritage